


Caring

by Serenity1



Series: McDuck / Crackshell [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Scrooge and Fenton spends time together.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck
Series: McDuck / Crackshell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I don't have beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I wanted to write a Ducktales story and hopefully you guys will like it as it's my first.
> 
> \----------

Scrooge McDuck may be an old duck, but he still got it as he pounds into his boyfriend, Fenton Crackshell from behind. 

The two were on Scrooge's massive bed as both ducks were naked. Fenton is down on all fours as he was moaning uncontrollably.

The bed was shaking and the headboard was hitting against the wall with each of the thrust that Scrooge made. Luckily it was at night or else he wasn't sure what to say to his butler. 

Fenton was loving every minute of it as Scrooge was his first on taking his virginity. He was indeed tight when Scrooge said it as he had pushed his big, thick, delicious cock inside of him.

He was so close on having an orgasm as he was sure Scrooge was also as he increases the pace. "Fuck, oh fuck," Fenton swores in pure pleasure.

Scrooge's eyes widened when he heard Fenton swore. That was indeed hot as he never heard the young accountant swore before.

He tries increasing his speed again as he sees Fenton throws his head back in pure ectasy. Scrooge knows that the lad would be limping tomorrow and he didn't care one bit.

"Yes! Oh yes! Right there, right there!" Fenton cries out.

Scrooge didn't want to shout out or anything when he came but he couldn't help it. Both of them came at the same time as Fenton shouted out while Scrooge groaned and grunted from behind.

Fenton panted and he felt the liquid of Scrooge inside of him as he felt Scrooge slowly pulling out. He whimpered in disappointment but slumped down on the bed tiredly.

The two were catching their breath as it was Fenton who was able to move first. He sat up on the bed and looked over at Scrooge who was still sitting down tirelessly.

Fenton smiles as he lays down on the bed again and begun to crawl towards to him. "Fenton?" Scrooge asked bewildered as he looks down at him.

He smirked as he got his limped cock in his hand and begun to stroke it. Scrooge gasped as he throws his head in pleasure feeling the sensation.

Fenton scooted closer as he begun to lick the sides of the cock while he never stopped stroking. There was already cum coming down again from the head.

He licks the cum with his tongue as he tasted Scrooge McDuck for the first time. He moaned as he liked the taste.

He looks at Scrooge who was staring down at him and breathing a bit heavily. Fenton smiles as he bent down again to swipe his tongue on the head of his cock before engulfing the length in his mouth.

Scrooge gasped as Fenton bobbed his head. He put his hand on top of his head to encourage him more. It was an erotic sight as neither had sex for quite awhile.

Scrooge moans as he felt Fenton's tongue swirling around while he bobs his head. He was close on having an orgasm again.

He watches Fenton as the grip on top tightens. He taps his head in warning that he was about to cum but Fenton didn't pull away.

He just continues bobbing his head and before he knew it, Scrooge came suddenly inside Fenton's mouth. Fenton tries to swallow everything that was given to him but he couldn't as he gagged and some cum came out when he took out the cock.

Scrooge looks over at Fenton who was breathing heavily and licking his lips. "Come here my love," he said softly as he wanted to taste himself.

Fenton obliges as the two kissed. Scrooge moaned as he tasted the cum that was in his mouth, it didn't tasted bad, especially it's his own.

The kiss became a make-out session as neither duck wanted to let go of each other. It became deeper as Scrooge wanted to be closer and more.

It was Fenton who stopped the kissed making Scrooge actually groan in disappointment. "I'm sorry but any more kissing and I won't be able to breathe," he said.

"Well, we don't want that now, do we?" Scrooge asked as he licks his lips.

The two sat on the bed as they catch their breath. "Do you have the energy to ride me?" Scrooge asked after awhile.

"What?" Fenton asked surprised looking at him.

"Well, the night is still young and I am still horny," Scrooge said.

"It's a good thing that I love you, my love," Fenton replies as he slowly went to Scrooge.

Scrooge widens his legs so that his cock could be in full view. "Mmm, but you love my cock more though," he said with a wink.

"That I do," Fenton said with no hesitation and a light teasing in his voice.

\----------

The alarm went off the next morning as Scrooge put his hand out, got the alarm clock and threw it against the wall in annoyance.

The noise woke Fenton up who stirred beside him. "Do we need to get up today?" He asked sleepily.

"Augh, I don't want to either but time is money, Fenton," Scrooge replies sighing hesitantly.

"Can't we just, call in sick for once? You're the boss anyway," Fenton said.

"Aye, but the office needs us, Fenton. McDuck Enterprises will be chaos if I'm not there and I don't want to lose my movie studio," Scrooge said huffing.

Fenton sighed and nodded as he knew Scrooge was right. He yawned as Scrooge got up to get ready for the office but not before asking: "are you still thinking about rebooting that Darkwing Duck movie? I think it has potential if you find another director that isn't.…"

Scrooge ignored his lover as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed, the Darkwing Duck movie is completely scraped for now and will be rethought in the future, Scrooge thought.

That is, if Drake Mallard will still be interested after being a real life superhero and being the boyfriend of Launchpad McQuack.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> How was it, yay or nay? It was supposed to be based off of Ducktales 1987 but eh, I got somewhat an idea from referencing of Ducktales 2017.
> 
> Be on the lookout for more stories. I'm in episode 30 of Ducktales 1987 on Disney+.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
